


Grease

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen takes his stuck up boyfriend Laurent to a dive restaurant for some much needed greasy food therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease

"This place is disgusting." Laurent said as soon as he walked into the dive. Damen rolled his eyes. Of course Laurent (and most people despite Damen's opinion) would think that. Just because the restaurant wasn't lit very well and had dirt in a few places didn't mean it was a bad place. It was one of his favourite places in the city and he had hoped that Laurent would love it- he had hoped foolishly. "Why did you bring me here?" 

"Because you were hungry." 

"I wanted to go to the mall or something- not this." Laurent's voice was as cold as it always was but it was tinged with distaste. 

"It's my favourite place; I talk about it all the time. You remember, right?"

"Jord's. I didn't imagine it would be like this." 

"I think it's nice."

"Nice is one word. Not the right one but one." Damen sighed and walked to a booth, sliding in. Laurent laid his sweater down on the seat opposite Damen before sitting down. 

"Do you have to be a jerk?"

"I don't want to catch anything from a seat that isn't sanitary." 

"Stop it."

"Did this place pass any health inspections?"

"It wouldn't be opened if it didn't." 

"There is such a thing as bribery." Laurent picked up a menu and inspected it carefully, narrowing his eyes occasionally. 

"See anything you like?" 

"I don't like greasy food and all of this is deep fried."

"Laurent I saw you eat fries a week ago." 

"Those weren't greasy." 

"How do you know these will be greasy?"

"You described this place as greasy and disgusting but great, Damen. I think I'm good." 

"I'm getting onion rings." 

"Don't expect me to eat any." 

"I didn't." A waitress came and took their order before leaving promptly, probably because of Laurent's scrutinizing gaze. "You don't have to scare people."

"I don't intend to."

"You need to loosen up a little and stop being so stiff." Laurent's eyes hardened and he inspected his fingernails before saying anything else. 

"If you want me to stop being so 'stiff', loosen me up." 

 

\---

 

Laurent braced himself on the wall, determined not to let his face touch the grimy tile. He could practically see the bacteria swimming around but he didn't say a thing. Damen had his hand across his mouth and was pounding into him hard. Laurent was always a controlled person but when it came to things like this he had a difficult time keeping his composure. With the excitement of having sex in public eating at him he found it difficult to reign himself in. He bit Damen's finger slightly and made the man groan into the nape of his neck. 

"Fuck Laurent." Laurent shifted his hips back and forth to make the slide in easier, revelling in the sweet feeling he got from having Damen so close. He was a cold man by definition but when it came to Damen, he had a weak spot. "Baby keep it up." He began to shift faster, using all of his muscles to keep Damen from thrusting. He rode him carefully and drank in Damen's soft grunts of pleasure. It turned him on to see Damen getting off on his body alone. 

Damen removed the hand from his mouth and Laurent sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Faster." Damen practically demanded and Laurent, for once, obeyed. He moved faster and closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly and letting his lips part. Despite what people thought he did feel pleasure, he was not stone. Damen always managed to touch him somewhere new every time and make him wonder why he hadn't found him earlier. "Yes." Damen grunted and pushed him up against the tile. Laurent cringed but refused to let his disgust ruin the moment. 

"Come on me." He commanded and loosened his hold. Damen pulled out and grabbed his cock, jerking it twice before coming on Laurent's back. He could feel the substance dampening his pants but didn't really care. Damen sank to his knees with a thud and parted his cheeks with skilled hands, shoving his tongue into him. He ate him out with eagerness that wasn't parallel to anything he'd ever experienced. He smalled his fist against the wall and with a flick of Damen's tongue, he came. Damen helped him pull up his pants and did up his belt before cleaning himself up. 

The two of them waited a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom together. He could feel people's eyes on him but he held his head up high and walked back to their booth where a plate of onion rings sat in the middle of the table. He flopped down and grabbed the plate, shoving them into his mouth two by two. 

"This is why I love you." Damen said fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
